The whipping boy
by toshiro 46
Summary: Natsu Dragneel,a prince in Kingdom Fiore hit 15 years old a few weeks ago.However, he still act like an immature kid. He often skips classes, damage properties, disobey elders and hit other people when their idea is different. What would the King of Fiore,Igneel do in order to change his son attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **In the first few chapters, Natsu will act like a brat.. So please be patient.I choose Gray is not because I don't like Gray. Gray has been my favourite character in Fairy Tail so I think Gray will change Natsu into a different teen.**

 **Contain whipping, spanking and pleading in later chapters...**

 **Character thinking in mind will be in Italic...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

Natsu was being a brat again. He skipped classes, disrespect elders and being a jerk to other people again. The King of Fiore was beyond headache about his son. He was trying hard not to snap at Natsu, however Natsu was testing his limit.

 _"Hmm...Maybe I will buy a whipping boy in order to keep Natsu behavior in check as Natsu did not like people to get punished in his stead." The King mused._

With that in Igneel's mind, he immediately called upon his two personal loyal bodyguards. Five minutes later, the two bodyguards were in front of Igneel.

"You called, my lord?"Asked Erza,the scarlet haired bodyguard.

"Yes Erza. Tomorrow you two will go to the Auction House to buy a slave to work as a whipping boy. Make sure he is a good looking one. Maybe you two can bring Natsu there to choose too. And stop calling me my lord. Call me Igneel is enough." Igneel told Erza and Jellal.

"May I ask why you need a whipping boy,Igneel?" Questioned Jellal, the young bodyguard with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"Well, Natsu hit 15 a few weeks ago but he still acted like a brat. I need a whipping boy in order to tame my son. You see Jellal, Natsu did not like people to get punished in his stead. I planned on whipping the boy when Natsu did something wrong."Explained Igneel.

After Igneel's explanation, Jellal and Erza face were pale and horror. Everybody in the castle knew that King Igneel is a kind king. He is very fair to everyone and did not simply punished or tortured the servants for little petty mistake. He did not find the idea of punishing or torturing other people is fun. Instead, he only gave warning to the servants when they made mistake. He only punished them when something big happened.

"Sir-"Before Jellal finished speaking, he was cut off by Igneel.

"Jellal, I knew this is very cruel to the whipping boy but I have no other choice to change Natsu behavior. I can only hope that Natsu will change his behavior after seeing someone being punished in his stead." Igneel said with a pained expression displayed on his face.

"Understand, sir. We will purchased a whipping boy at the Auction House tomorrow."Jellal and Erza said. With that, they went out the room to continue their jobs.

"I really hoped that Natsu will change his attitude." Muttered Igneel quietly.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is up...Please review and PM me so that I can get more idea...Thanks...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **In the first few chapters, Natsu will act like a brat.. So please be patient.I choose Gray is not because I don't like Gray. Gray has been my favourite character in Fairy Tail so I think Gray will change Natsu into a different teen.**

 **Contain whipping, spanking and pleading in later chapters...**

 **Character thinking in mind will be in Italic...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

Gray Fullbuster couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal.

His messy black hair shone in the bright sun as he stood in line to be displayed to the audience. His wrists were bound together with shackles. He craved for freedom or gave him a master that will treat him kindly, or the very least, he prayed for a decent master. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a master like the last one. His eyes darkened as the memories of his last master plagued his thought. Gray winced when he remembered the punishment he received from his last master when he had only made a small mistake. His last master had whipped him 20 strokes for not waking up on time to prepare for breakfast.

Gray looked down and placed a hand over his right pectoral muscle, touching the tattoo of a slave branded on him. He bit his lower lip, trying to force his hunger down. If he didn't get sold today, he was afraid that he was going to hallucinate from hunger.

* * *

Natsu , Jellal and Erza strolled through the entrance of Fiore Auction House. Natsu never stepped foot in the building before, but now he saw why people claimed it was the best to go to. The auction house was clearly designed for upper class citizens with red and white curtains, marble floor and dozens of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Despite its obvious glamor, the auction house was rather simple in design with a single grand room filled with round tables facing towards the large stage at the end of the room.

Just as Natsu, Jellal and Erza sat down on the chair, the young auction master stood at the podium with a microphone clasped in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a special line up which will be divided into 3 categories; adults, teens and young adolescents. Each category will be presented in mixed gender. And lastly, the slave will go to the highest bidder. Now, shall we begin the auction without further due?" The auction master announced and the crowd applauded. Soon, the slaves were dragged out one by one.

The adult slaves were few and their category were dealt with quickly. As soon as the auction master informed the crowds that the next category would be teenagers, the crowd cheers and applauded loudly as there would be a lot the teenager slaves. Their parents usually sold them in order to get some money for the family.

"See anybody you want, Natsu?" Jellal asked quietly.

"Nope, Jellal. How about you?" Natsu questioned.

"Nope too. They were either too beaten or physically not fit enough to work in the palace." Jellal replied.

"Next, we have a lovely young man. He is 15 years old. He has a black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular." The auction master announced.

Natsu stared. This slave, unlike most of the others, seemed fairly calm and even a little laid back. He only wore a pair of boxer when he was presented on the stage. Natsu noticed the slave was well muscled. Natsu had decided. He shifted slightly and glanced over at Jellal and Erza.

"Jellal, Erza, I want this slave. Can I bid?" Natsu asked both of them as the final decision normally lied in their hand. Natsu really hoped that they will agree his decision to buy this slave.

"Natsu, today the final decision lied in your hand. Pick the one that you like." Erza told Natsu and Natsu quickly muttered a thanks to Jellal and Erza.

The auction master grinned and said," we will start the bidding at 12000 jewels. Instantly, the crowds started to bid for the handsome slave.

15000 jewels. A woman with blue hair shouted.

18000jewels.

23000 jewels.

The bidding had started for 2 minutes and the amount had raised to 25000 jewels and the bidding of the nobles was slowing down. It seemed that nobody wanted to pledge above 28000 jewels and Natsu started to bid.

"32000 jewels." Natsu intoned clearly. His voice echoed through the whole room.

The slave's attention snapped to Natsu. Black eye-browns scrunched together in confusion. Gray was confused why this teenagers would use such expensive price to buy him. Jellal and Erza was smiling victoriously as Natsu had not bid for the slave even once when they were at the auction house. This is the first time Natsu bid for the slave and Jellal and Erza thought that Natsu was attracted towards the black-haired slave (which is true).

"Do I hear 32500 jewels? Anyone?"

"Going once... Going twice..." The young auction master looked around the room. "SOLD!" He announced finally.

The dark blue eyed slave still confused, was led off the stage to the back of the auction house.

A waiter appeared beside Natsu after the slave had been led away.

"Sir, please allow me to escort you to one of our backroom." Natsu stared at the waiter for a while and followed him through a side door with Jellal and Erza tagging behind.

The slave was already in one of the auction house backroom, being watched by one of the keepers when Natsu arrived. Natsu handed the man the money for the slave he had purchased, after which the slave was shoved towards him.

Natsu, Jellal and Erza led the slave outside and stopped near a bench.

"Come here now." Natsu motioning the slave who had been standing a good distance from him to come closer. When he did not come forward, Natsu grabbed the slave wrist, pulling him closer. The slave flinched a bit but still obediently walked closer towards his new master. The slave anticipating another harsh blow or beating as he did not obey his new master's first command, however the hit did not come. Instead, the slave felt the shackles around his wrist open up, followed by the sound of them falling to the ground.

"I've never like chains. They are nothing but demeaning and harsh." Natsu said. He treated people around his age with care and polite, however the elders were completely different story. Natsu never liked the elders around him and would always rude towards them.

"What is your name?" Natsu asked the slave after removing the shackles.

"G...Gray Fullbuster, master." Gray replied while stuttering.

"Gray..." nodded Natsu before putting up a small smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced. The one with blue hair is Jellal while the one with scarlet hair is Erza. They are my father's personeal bodyguard.

"Thank you master for removing the shackles." Gray said softly while bowing his head.

"Don't sweat a word. I hate chains anyway. Chains were only used when someone had to be punished. Now, hop into the car and sit beside me." Natsu replied.

 _Gray was grateful that Natsu did not make him walk all the way to the destination. He began to like his new master. His new master was very kind to him BUT he did now knew that he is going to be whipped for almost everyday as he is going to be assigned as the prince whipping boy. He also did not know Natsu_ _often skipped classes, damage properties, disobey elders and hit other people when their idea is different._

* * *

 **Okay, Chapter 2 is up...Please review or PM me so I can get feedback from you all.  
**

 **Gray : Why am I going to be whipped almost everyday? I thought Natsu is a good kid...**

 **Toshiro 46 : Sorry, but Natsu is completely different from what you think he is...**

 **Gray : Not fair... (Pouting)**

 **Toshiro 46 : Don't worry, I will treat you better...(Hopefully...See what is the review from the readers whether they wanted you be whipped almost everyday at first or not...)**

 **Toshiro 46 : Gray fate is on your hand at first. Determine it. Voting will last for 5 days... Remember to review...Poor Gray...Bye...**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **NOT AN UPDATE!**

 _ **Alright! The pole is up... Gray will not be punished severely...He will only be punished lightly...So, I will start writing this story now...Have fun...**_

 **Thanks to those who vote!**


End file.
